


The Favorite

by luvsanime02



Series: Spooktober 2019 [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Spooktober 2019, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: The Avengers have a contest to find out who's the favorite by seeing who can get the most candy while Trick or Treating.





	The Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 20th Spooktober prompt: candy haul.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Favorite** by luvsanime02

########

Bruce isn’t really expecting to win the bet. He’d assumed that the Hulk standing in front of people’s doors and asking for candy would cause them to scream and panic. Maybe even call the police. Bruce had thought the whole bet was a little silly, really, trying to see which Avenger is the most popular by finding out who can score the biggest candy haul while trick or treating.

He doesn’t know why he’s now staring at a cloth bag bursting full of Halloween candy. It’s a rather large bag, too. All in all, it’s a rather impressive candy stash, and definitely the most out of everyone.

Tony in particular is staring at Bruce’s bag in betrayal. Bruce sighs, and decides that he should probably work on damage control. “It’s not really me that won,” he points out. “It’s the Hulk.”

“Who is you,” Natasha says. She’s digging through her own respectable stash, taking out the candy that she doesn’t want and then giving them to Clint, who is doing the same thing with his own candy. Clearly, they have a system going.

Bruce is pretty sure that Natasha has no idea just how uncomfortable statements like that make him. Besides, they’re inaccurate. Bruce and the Hulk are more like split personalities than one person. He doesn’t want to bring that up right now, though.

Getting into an in-depth discussion about his problems would just bring the mood down. He doesn’t want to ruin the relaxed atmosphere for everyone else. 

“It’s not an accurate test anyway,” Tony grumbles, even though he was the one who decided on an hour as the time limit, while Natasha had laid out a route for everyone to take that would hit a similar number of houses. 

Tony’s not really that upset, though, Bruce can tell. He’s already sucking happily on the end of a Sugar Daddy. Bruce assumes Tony chose that particular candy on purpose, and is just waiting for someone to comment on it.

“It’s not,” Bruce agrees, though he’s still talking about how everyone was giving candy to the Hulk and not him. Not Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce doesn’t even remember most of that hour, just flashes of surprisingly happy faces and delighted cheering.

Bruce will never get used to the way that everyone seems to like the Hulk. 

“Are you going to eat your Cow Tales?” Steve asks him. Bruce blinks, but hands them over. He’s not too fond of them, and prefers the Smarties he gets in return.

So, okay, technically Bruce didn’t go trick or treating, but he’s here now. He’s enjoying this time spent with the others, and really, that’s enough. There’s laughter here, and Bruce is being included now. 

It’s still bewildering to him, this pile of brightly-wrapped candy meant for the Hulk - big and green and angry. People saw the Hulk and smiled. People don’t usually smile at Bruce.

It’s not a competition. It’s never been one, so why does Bruce suddenly feel like he’s losing?


End file.
